The Wolverine's Remedy
by chercrew8
Summary: What if an ageless healer joined the first X-Men, and convinced Logan to join, too? Rated T for infrequent language. This is unfinished, poorly written, and was abandoned a long time ago, but I may someday publish a copied-and-pasted RP featuring Logan and a completely rebooted version of this OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: the eye color of some characters is based on my best guess after examining multiple pictures. Heights of characters are based off of the actors, not what is stated in the X-Men comics, as sources on some characters varied. If you have a suggestion for a revision, please leave a review telling me about it, as I am open to criticism as long as it isn't rude. My OC's love interest isn't even introduced in this chapter (That's right, it isn't Charles or Erik)... hint, hint, this story is set over the course of multiple movies, beginning with X-Men: First Class. I apologize for having so much exposition in this chapter!**

It was 1962, and I was in the middle of having sex when Erik and Charles knocked on the door of my home, my mansion. I've had about two millennia to amass my wealth, and I'd like to think I've done a good job. As a result, many men and women were willing to do just about anything to get in my favor, hoping to get things from me. At the time, I was enjoying myself with a dark-haired, bright-eyed young man who gazed longingly not at me but at the diamonds around my neck when he thought I wasn't watching. He had been fun, but I wasn't terribly disappointed when my butler, Richard, called through my bedroom door, "A Charles Xavier and an Erik Lehnsherr are here to speak with you, ma'am."

I looked up in interest. "Are they good-looking?" I call back to the butler, causing the young man on top of me to furrow his brows.

"They both seem to be specimens you would find attractive," My butler replied, and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. I smiled. Two handsome men calling for me? Two is better than one, so...

I slipped out from under the gold-digging young man. "I will perhaps see you later, alright...?" I didn't ask him to remind me of his name, though I'd forgotten it. I didn't plan on seeing him later.

"But Zoe..." he protested, but I was already putting on a white silk robe and running a brush through my soft red hair. I opened the door, exposing the young man to Richard, though the butler didn't look at him.

"Escort him back to his car once he is dressed, please," I told Richard, and sauntered down to my foyer. One of the men was very tall, or at least above average in current standards. His hair was straight and brown, his eyes blue, his body muscular. The other... well, he was still tall to me, given my five-foot stature, but I thought he was a bit below average in modern times, maybe even noticeably short. He was slender, lanky, and if I didn't have anything nearby to compare him to I would have thought he was tall. He had dark, wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Light eyes and dark hair were my favorite, and both of these men had precisely those features. I smiled at them brightly.

"Hello, I'm Erik Lehnsherr," said the taller man, smiling back at me. Beside him, the short man, who must be Charles Xavier, was looking at me with a rather surprised expression, though what he was surprised by I wasn't sure.

"Charles Xavier," the shorter man introduced himself. He had a slight British accent. Adorable.

"My name is Zoe. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintances. Please, let me take you two into the parlor, we can get some drinks, get to know each other," I said, putting on my most charming expression, which has worked differently as my wiry frame, red hair, and green eyes have gone in and out of style over the centuries. Those days, my thin body was a shorter version of what society currently considered most attractive.

Charles seemed at a loss for words for some reason, and Erik looked at him for a moment, perhaps waiting for him to say something, and finally spoke into the silence. "I'm afraid we are rather short on time at the moment."

"Short on time? I have nothing but time, time and money. If you would like, perhaps I could loan you some. Time, that is, not money. I am not in the practice of loaning money, unless it is for a good cause," I said.

"Actually," Charles finally spoke up, "We came to ask if you would like a job."

"A job? Honey, I have all the income I need," I told him, starting to feel a bit irritated. I didn't do work. Over my lifetime, I had become a master of predicting good investments, and investing in one thing or another had made me extremely wealthy.

"It isn't exactly that kind of a job. Erik?" Charles said promptingly to his companion, and I suddenly felt a tugging around my neck. I looked down to see my diamond necklace pulling away from my throat, and it unclasped itself and flew to Erik's hand.

"Pretty," the tall man said, then tossed the jewelry back at me. I raised my hand to catch it, but it floated past my fingertips and settled itself back around my neck, and I heard it clasping itself again.

I smiled, quickly comprehending what I had seen. The tall man, Erik, had powers. "Telekinesis?" I guessed.

"Magnetic manipulation," He told me, smiling.

"Magnokinesis," I corrected him, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise. Erik's abilities weren't like mine, but then, I hadn't met anyone who could do quite what I could, though I had met many other people who were different, like I was, and like Erik apparently was as well.

I heard Charles' voice, but I didn't see his lips move. _"Yes, we are like you. We're mutants."_

"A telepath! Lovely, I have not met a telepath in quite a while," I said aloud, brightly. Erik looked surprised, likely by my saying that I had met telepaths before. Perhaps that was what had startled Charles. Or perhaps it was the fact that my first thoughts upon meeting him and Erik were about how attractive they were. "Now, mutants, you said? That is a good term, I had not really thought of using that before. Of course, I am not a scientist, I would not know if people like myself had a mutation or not, though I did suspect that powers were genetic."

"We do, actually, have a mutation," Charles said, and seemed about to continue, likely going to go on a scientific rant, but Erik cut him off with a pointed look.

"You said you've known... other telepaths?" Erik asked me.

"Oh yes, I have met many sorts of, of mutants," I told him cheerfully.

"Was one of those telepaths a woman who could turn into diamond?" The tall man questioned me, sounding suddenly serious.

"Turn into diamond? That is an ability I have not heard of before, I am afraid. Besides, the last telepath I met who was a woman died, I would say, fifty years ago? Before the First World War."

Erik stared at me in utter shock at my implying that I was over fifty years old.

"Charles Xavier, did you and your friend come here to recruit me, for this job that you have not described, without you telling him any specifics about me?" Charles smiled apologetically at my inquiry. "Do not worry, Erik, I will tell you all about myself," I told the tall man, smirking, "I have been alive for about two thousand years. I am not sure exactly my age, because calendars have changed and now there is BC and AD, and I honestly sort of lost track. It was not terribly important."

Erik stared at me for a moment. "How?" He finally asked, his blue eyes looking at me piercingly.

"I do not age, all my wounds heal, and I never get sick. I can also project those abilities on to others, while touching them, to some extent, though to others I can manipulative their age as I see fit," I explained. I got the feeling that Charles had already rummaged through my mind enough to know all of that and more, but he didn't assist me in explaining it to Erik.

Erik looked rather bewildered. "I thought mutants were... recent..." he muttered.

"No, no! If it was recent, there would not be so many of us already across the world, right? If it was recent, that would mean that people all over the world just simultaneously got a mutation of the same... is it the same gene, Charles?" I asked.

"Yes, I call it the X-Gene, it's on the twenty-third chromosome," Charles said.

"Now, the two of you are pretty enough to make me do just about anything," I smirked at the two men, "But what exactly is this job?"

"There's a mutant who wants to start a Third World War. He wants the non-mutants to kill each other off, so mutants can take over, and he wants to set off a lot of nukes, under the theory that radiation will make mutants stronger. He has three other mutants that follow him," Erik told me, "and he killed my mother."

I felt my flirtatious mood falling away like a brick thrown over a cliff, replaced by deep empathy as I saw the pain in his eyes, a pain reflected by an almost physical pain, a tightening in my chest. In my long life, for everyone I had loved, there had been a time when they were injured, and I couldn't get there in time to help them. I had lost dozens of loved ones, and each one had hurt me horribly. I knew intimately the pain he had felt. "I am so very sorry for your loss," I told him, looking deeply into his blue eyes. He looked taken aback, but I stepped forward before he could move away, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. The top of my head didn't reach his shoulders, but he abruptly bent over, burying his face in my neck. I stroked his hair, and I felt a dampness against my throat as he began to weep. "I know, my heart. I know," I whispered to him, feeling a tear slide down my own cheek as I thought of my own loved ones.

I saw Charles staring at me and Erik, his own eyes wet, and I remembered that as a telepath, he could feel every one of my losses, and I smiled at him apologetically. Erik collected himself, straightening up. "So, will you join us, Zoe?" Erik said stiffly.

"I would be honored," I told him gently, "How long do I have to pack?"

"How long do you need?" Charles asked.

"Not long," I replied, then called up to my butler, "Richard! Pack my essentials, then take a vacation. I will not be back for at least a few days."

"Yes, ma'am," I heard his voice call back to me, and I turned back to Charles and Erik.

"While we wait, tell me about these four mutants," I told the two blue-eyed men, and they began to inform me of a man who had been a Nazi scientist going by the name Klaus Schmidt, now known as Sebastian Shaw. His right hand woman, Emma Frost, didn't have any ice related powers, contrary to her name, but was a telepath who could turn into diamond. His two other followers were a man known as Riptide who could produce cyclones, and a man called Azazel who, besides looking like a devil, with blood-red skin and a pointed tail, could teleport.

In a few minutes, my butler and a maid brought down two brown leather suitcases, Richard with a gold and green silk dress and a lace bra and panties draped over his arm, carrying a pair of gold and leather sandals, as well as some gold and emerald jewelry.

"Thank you, Richard," I told him, smiling, and dropped my robe.

"Jesus!" Charles exclaimed as I bared myself, averting his eyes, but I saw him peeking at me, while Erik looked at the ceiling.

I slipped into my undergarments, the dress, and the sandals, and unclasped my diamond necklace and handed it to Richard. He tucked it into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a pair of gold and emerald earrings, with a matching necklace and armband. The gold and emerald jewelry pieces were my favorite, as the emeralds matched my own green eyes, and I preferred gold to silver. Gold had been much more popular than silver when I had been young.

Richard next stepped behind me, brushed my hair, and pulled it out of my face, pinning it back with a gold and emerald hairpin. "You are a saint, Richard," I told him, and he smiled at me. "Now," I said to Charles and Erik, "Did you two bring a car or should I have Richard bring out one of my Cadillacs?"

"We have a vehicle of transportation already," Erik replied, and I took my suitcases from Richard, and was starting to hoist them onto my shoulder when Erik said, "Let me," and the large leather bags floated into the air. I noticed that the suitcases were suspended by their buckles, as they hovered next to me.

"Are you ready, then?" Charles questioned, although he could probably determine that the answer was yes from looking into my mind.

"That should be all, right, Richard?" The butler agreed, so I followed the two men outside to a large black car in which yet another brown-haired individual waited, this one a woman with brown eyes. A man in a suit and sunglasses was in the driver's seat, and the woman was shotgun. Erik waved a hand and the doors to the back seat opened, as did the trunk of the car, which he closed after placing my luggage inside. I sat in the middle, forcing Charles and Erik to sit on either side of me, though neither looked terribly disappointed at the arrangement.

During the drive, I noticed Charles glancing at Moira multiple times, but also at me. Men had a tendency to glance at me, after all, and I noticed the driver and Erik doing it as well. We drove to a large building with guards outside. Armed guards, none of them with physical mutations. In fact, they looked like they were guarding a secret. Perhaps a secret agency.

"Welcome," said Charles, grandly, "To Division X."

"Is this... the CIA? Or a CIA building?" I asked in surprise, looking first at the building, then at Charles, then at Erik.

"Did we not tell you about that? My apologies," said Charles, smiling, his blue eyes twinkling, "Yes, we are working with the CIA right now."

"I am surprised that they are open to working with anyone like us," I chuckled. Non-mutants, especially those in positions of power, had historically been less than excited to work alongside mutants.

"Moira," Charles nodded to the woman in the front passenger seat, "Discovered Shaw, and came to me for help when her superiors wouldn't listen to her. My friend Raven and I convinced them to hear us out."

The man in the sunglasses drove us up to the compound, and we walked in, eventually finding ourselves in a room with a third brown-haired, light-eyed man, though this one has green eyes, not blue like Erik and Charles, and he was taller than Erik, and wore glasses. Also in the room was a blonde woman, pretty, with blue eyes, ever-so-slightly taller than Charles.

"Hank McCoy, Raven, this is Zoe," Charles introduced me, and I shook both of the new strangers' hands.

"It is nice to meet you, Hank, Raven, although I have heard almost nothing about you," I smiled at Raven and Hank, "You must both tell me more about yourselves. What are your powers, or your, your mutations?"

I saw a ripple of blue scales flash over Raven's skin, and suddenly I was looking at myself. "I can shapeshift," Raven said with my voice, as I stared at myself, or rather, her.

"Well, hello, gorgeous!" I said to her, laughing, as I regained my composure. Erik grinned, Hank laughed, and Charles rolled his eyes and smiled. "I apologize for being so surprised, but no matter how many shapeshifters I meet, and I meet one every century or so, seeing my face on someone else is always disconcerting." Hank and Raven both looked quite startled by my statement of having been alive for multiple centuries and having seen multiple shapeshifters, but I kept speaking before they could question me. "Is the blonde your natural form?"

"No," she said, and looked at Charles awkwardly for a second before another ripple of blue scales passed over her body. This time, she transformed into a woman, a nude blue woman, covered in scales. Her eyes were yellow, and her hair was stiff and dark red. It looked as if she had dipped her hair in blood and let it dry, then set it with hairspray. Her body and facial structure, though, were beautiful.

"Now I can truly say, hello, gorgeous," I told her, smiling, and took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello. Thank you," she said, smiling and looking surprised. Her blue scales rippled once more and she transformed back into a clothed, normal-skinned, blue-eyed blonde. I now noticed that her facial structure and the shape of her body in this form were the same as that of her natural form.

Hank cleared his throat, and I saw that he had removed his shoes and socks, to reveal a pair of large, prehensile feet. To be honest, in my incredibly lengthy life, I had never seen anything quite like it without a full-body mutation, and I let out an excited noise.

"Fascinating!" I exclaimed, "I have never seen a mutation like that before, not without the whole body being mutated as well! You are a rarity, and I, for one, treasure rarities," I gave him an eager hug, grinning, "Prehensile feet, that is amazing."

"Amazingly freakish," he muttered, blushing slightly as I hugged him.

"You're blushing now, Hank," Charles said suddenly, his voice sounding amused, "But earlier when Erik and I came to meet her, she greeted us in nothing but a silk robe. And then changed into this right in front of us."

Hank blushed harder, probably imagining it, and stepped away from me as I chuckled throatily. "I, uh," Hank stuttered then trailed off.

"Oh, you think that was something?" I laughed. "When Charles and Erik knocked on my door, I was getting laid."

"You were _what_?" Erik exclaimed, while Raven burst out laughing.

"I interrupted it for you, Erik," I winked at him, "And you, Charles. I hope it was worth it," I smirked at the two of them, and Hank bent down and started to put his shoes and socks back on. "If I have not slept with at least one of you men, or another mutant, if you are recruiting more, by the end of this week, I shall be sorely disappointed," I announced, jokingly. Hank blushed harder, but Charles laughed, knowing I wasn't serious, and Erik smiled. Raven gave me a strange look, and I thought she might be feeling jealous of me, possessive of one or more of these three men, but I wasn't sure which. They were all quite attractive, especially Erik, at least in the eyes of modern society.

Speaking of attraction, Charles definitely liked Moira quite a bit, and based on the way Hank looked at Raven, the two mutants with the most visible mutations had at least a one-way attraction, if not a mutual one.

We talked for another couple of hours, and then I changed into a suitably serious, black outfit, and started to explore the building. It doesn't take two millennia to figure out that if you act like you belong, and you do it convincingly enough, others will believe that you belong. Sadly, in a CIA building, that method didn't work quite as well as I had hoped. The people who were actually real agents asked me to show them a badge that I, unfortunately, did not have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I didn't have the money on iTunes to permanently buy the X-Men: First Class movie to refer back to, so specific details about scenes that I just rewrote to include Zoe were written after watching and rewatching clips on YouTube. I couldn't find some scenes that I wanted Zoe in, so for those I had to work off my memory of the film, which, let's be honest, isn't a flawless strategy. Again, I'd like to state that if you have corrections or suggestions, please tell me about them in a review or a PM!**

After enlisting me, Erik and Charles recruited Angel Salvadore, a beautiful, tan young woman with dark brown hair and eyes, who was only a couple of inches taller than myself and had a tattoo of dragonfly wings on her back that stretched over her shoulders. Then there was a young black man, Armando Muñoz, slightly taller than Erik, but shorter than Hank. Next was Alex Summers, a young, blue-eyed, blonde man, a little bit shorter than Erik, who had the face and attitude of a playboy, but the attitude seemed like a bluff, hiding a more sensitive nature. Second-to-last, we were joined by a redheaded, hazel-eyed, freckle-faced boy, who couldn't have been more than 18, named Sean Cassidy. Personally, I thought the inclusion of someone so young on a mission so potentially dangerous was completely unnecessary, but it happened anyway.

Finally, I accompanied Erik and Charles to a bar Called Marv's Beer. There we found a brown-eyed, brown-haired, rough, muscular man, smoking a cigar. There was something about him, some sort of primal magnetism, that was compellingly sexy. Charles glanced at me askance as the thought crossed my mind.

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lehnsherr," Erik said.

"Charles Xavier," Charles introduced himself to the ruffian.

"Go fuck yourself," our would-be recruit replied firmly.

Charles and Erik turned to leave, and I gave the two of them a look, then turned back to our reason for being in the location. "While that is a very compelling suggestion, I'm afraid I'll have to pass," I told the man.

He looked me up and down slowly, checking out my body shamelessly. "You're with these two? Well, that changes things a little bit," he said, smirking.

"I suspected it might. See, we were wondering if you might be interested in a job. May I see that cigar?" He handed it to me, and I snuffed it out in the palm of my hand, letting him closely watch the wound heal. His eyes immediately narrowed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked suspiciously. He had an expression on his face like a cornered badger.

"What do we want? Well, we would like you to help us fight a man who wishes to start a Third World War. What _I_ , however, want, is slightly more than that," I added the last part after letting my eyes roam across his muscles. "But, this absolutely is your choice, one that has no consequences besides never seeing us again."

"I see," he muttered. "And it's a job, so what's the pay?" I paused. I wasn't getting paid, mainly because I already had more money than anyone could know what to do with.

"Well, I can pay you anything you like, in addition to the pleasure of our company," I smiled at him.

"You have yourself a deal," he said, standing, and offered me his hand, which I promptly shook.

"I am glad to hear it. My name is Zoe, by the way. What is yours?"

"Logan," he replied, smiling, or rather, baring his teeth. Erik and Charles looked at me with a new respect as we got into the car and went back to Division X, impressed that the man had agreed to come with us.

That night in the compound, Raven, Hank, Angel, Armando, Alex, Sean, Logan, and I were all in a large, comfortable room together, talking and beginning to get to know one another while Erik, Charles, and Moira were out. The room had two huge windows, one looking out into one of two courtyards in Division X, at the center of which was a square of grass lined with concrete benches, and in the middle of the grass was a life-sized bronze statue of some old dead white guy. The other window looked out at a large field, in which was a huge white sphere called Cerebro. In one corner of the room was a bar, fully stocked with various drinks. In front of the window that looked out at the field was a table and some chairs, and to the right of it was a pinball machine. Against one of the windowless walls was a desk, an arcade game, and a fishtank. In front of the window that looked at the courtyard were two black, leather (or pleather) sofas and armchairs, situated around a small white table, on which were food and drinks. Hank and Raven sat on one sofa, opposite Armando and Angel, while Alex and Sean occupied the armchairs. I stood against the wall, watching with interest. Logan had grabbed a beer from the bar, and was sitting on a stool drinking it.

I had changed out of my dress and taken off my jewelry, and now was wearing a snug, dark green, long-sleeved crop-top, tight, high-waisted golden pleather pants, and big gold hoop earrings. Between the top of the pants and the bottom of the shirt was a half-inch gap of my bare skin that the males in the room glanced at every so often, especially Alex. Angel was dressed to the nines, wearing a tight, short, textured dress, boots that went to just above her knees, and a leather jacket, all of which were black. Armando wore a blue, collared, long-sleeved shirt and khakis, Hank was in a tan plaid shirt, a tie, and a blue sweater, Sean had dressed in a red jacket over a red and white striped t-shirt and brown pants, and Raven had a black, sleeveless dress, a red patterned scarf, black tights, and black boots. Alex wore jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue flannel, and a black leather jacket, and Logan was dressed in jeans and a white tank top that showed his muscles.

"We should all think of code names," Raven said, smiling, "We're government agents now, we should have secret codenames. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to called Mystique," Sean joked, and everyone chuckled.

"Well, tough, I called it," Raven told him, chuckling, and transformed into him, making everyone clap as Sean nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Whoa!" Armando exclaimed, and Alex echoed him.

"And," Raven said to Sean, in Sean's voice, "I'm way more mysterious than you." She transformed back into the blonde version of herself.

"Whoa," Alex said again.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven inquired of Armando, the nickname confusing me, as I didn't know what his abilities were.

"Well, 'Darwin' is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive, and all," he stood up. "Check this out." He walked over to the fishtank, and dunked his head in it. Gills appeared on either side of his face, and he turned his head to us and smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped. He pulled his head out of the water, the gills disappeared, and he shook the water off of his head.

"That was incredible," Hank announced, clearly impressed.

"Thank you, thank you," Armando replied, then pointed at Sean, and asked him, "What about you?"

"I'm going to be..." Sean assumed a pensive position, leaning forward, with his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands together, and finally said, "Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked him.

"You might want to cover your ears," Sean replied, standing up, and everyone followed his suggestion, except for me and Armando, as the two of us couldn't be harmed by loud noises. Sean crouched in front of the small white table, facing the window, took a deep breath, and after hesitating, as if gearing himself up, he let out a shrill, whistling shriek. The window shattered. He stood up slowly, and everyone laughed. "Your turn," Sean told Angel, and she stood up.

"My stage name is Angel," she said, Taking off her black leather jacket, revealing that her dress had an extremely low back, "It kind of fits," she stated as her tattoo wings peeled off of her skin, becoming actual wings.

"You can fly?!" Raven exclaimed in excitement as Angel's wings be an to flutter rapidly, lifting her off the ground.

"Uh huh. And, um," Angel looks out the now-shattered window, and spat at the statue outside. A flaming ball of acid flew from her lips, landed on the statue's head, which smoked for several seconds.

"I'm turned on and disgusted," Armando said, his statement almost completely drowned out by the sound of everyone laughing and cheering for Angel.

"What's your name?" Angel asked Hank, who looked uncomfortable.

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex suggested, teasingly, and took a swig of his drink.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven said, prompting me to chuckle, "And, uh, yours are kind of small." Well, I wouldn't have gone that far, but I stayed quiet against the wall, not wanting to alienate either Hank or Alex. Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, now," Armando interjected in an attempt at peacemaking, "Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?"

"It's not... I just can't do it. I can't do it in here," Alex said uncomfortably, shaking his head.

"Can you do it out there?" Armando asked, gesturing to the courtyard outside the shattered window.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven muttered, rather goadingly.

"Come on!" Angel prompted, and someone else repeated it, I wasn't sure who.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Everyone started chanting, and I watched as he grew more and more uncomfortable. I started to move toward the group, going to intervene and tell them to leave him alone, when he finally raised a hand in a gesture of defeat, got up, and walked outside, stepping through the window.

"That't the spirit!" Armando exclaimed.

"Get down when I tell you to," Alex said grimly.

Everyone else got up and peered through the window. I stood in the middle of the opening, knowing that it was nearly impossible that he could harm me, thanks to my mutation. The only danger he stood to me was possibly, maybe ruining my clothes.

"Get back," he ordered. Everyone got behind the wall, then leaned over to peer out the window again. "Get back," he repeated, more emphatically. No one moved.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone die," I told him.

"Whatever," he grumbled, and clenched his fists as waves of red light began to ripple around him. He sort of moved his body as if the red light was a heavy hula hoop that he was trying to get spinning, and arcs of it slashed away from him, slicing the statue into two pieces, flames breaking out where the light had cut through the metal. Everyone cheered and clapped and they were all very impressed.

"Someone is going to be irritated about that," I noted, chuckling, then announced, "I dub thee, Alex Summers, Havok."

"Havok. I like that," he said, chuckling, "Now, how about you? What will your codename be? And what is your mutation, anyway?"

"Well, I heal," I murmured, and bent down over the shattered window frame, picking up a large piece of glass. I tightened my grip on the glass, slicing open my palm, and the others made shocked noises. I dropped the glass after making a deep enough wound, and lifted up my hand, letting everyone watch the wound heal and fade, not even leaving a scar.

"That's so cool!" Sean exclaimed.

"And, I do not age. At all," I stated, drawing more excitement, "I have actually been alive for about two millennia." Logan's head jerked up, and he stared at me.

"You do know that a millennium is one thousand years, right?" Hank asked me hesitantly, making me chuckle.

"I am fully aware," I replied wryly.

"That...that's incredible," Hank trailed off, clearly amazed.

"I can also alter the physical age of others, and heal them, when touching them, skin-to-skin," I concluded.

"Sweet!" Armando laughed, "So we don't have to worry about getting hurt when we're fighting this Shaw guy!"

"No!" I interjected sharply, then softened my voice, "I apologize for my tone, but no, you definitely have to worry about getting hurt. Minor injuries, I can heal, but I can not resurrect the dead. I am of no use if you are dead before I get the chance to heal you."

"Alright, alright," Darwin conceded.

"Alright, so how about your code name?" Alex inquired.

"I do not know," I said with a shrug, "My name, Zoe, already means 'life' in Greek. Of course, in English, using just the word 'life' seems rather plain. Do you have any ideas?"

"How about...Remedy?" Alex suggested. _Remedy_. I liked that.

"Remedy is perfect. Now, your turn, Logan," I said to the ruffian.

"Wolverine," he stated simply, and clenched his fists. Long, bony claws unsheathed themselves from between his knuckles, three organic knives on each hand. The others all ooh'ed and ah'ed.

"That is fitting. Wolverine, would you like a drink?" I asked him, smiling.

"I could go for a shot of tequila," he replied.

"Good. I will play bartender," I told him, and we strolled back into the room, where I escorted Logan back to his previous barstool and poured his drink for him.

Angel came over and said to me, "Well, bartender, I'll take a martini," while laughing.

Hank ordered a Manhattan, Raven and Sean both took beers, Alex requested a Bloody Mary, and Armando simply had some wine. I took down a full bottle of vodka and took a long swig from it, prompting Angel, Armando, and Alex to all stare at me. "I have an enhanced metabolism," I explained with a chuckle, "Alcohol has no effect on me."

Logan downed his shot of whiskey and leaned across the bar towards me. "That's kinda hot, you know," he told me in a low voice.

"Well, thank you," I said, smiling. Raven had made her way over to a record player, and started some upbeat music, turning the volume up.

"After being alive for so long, I bet you have some amazing stories to tell," He told me, looking into my eyes. His eyes really were beautiful, like pools of molten chocolate. I took another gulp of vodka, and rested my elbows on top of the bar, my face inches from his. I could almost feel his breath, and an excited tingling traveled through me, settling in my chest.

"I am sure you do as well," I replied softly. "I do not think you are as young as you look, either." Raven started to move one of the couches, clearing an open space in the center of the room. When the furniture was out of the way, Raven asked me to pour her and the others more drinks, and I did, this time replacing Raven's beer with a screwdriver, and Sean's with a margarita. Raven drank hers quickly, and let out a whoop of joy. She started to move her hips, and began to dance. Hank, Angel, Armando, Alex, and Sean joined her, all smiling.

I moved out from behind the bar, and sat down on a stool next to Logan. "How did Charles and Erik find you?" He asked me. "I mean, I know Charles can sense other mutants when he's using Cerebro, but, I guess I mean, where did they find you?"

"They found me at my mansion," I told him, and his eyebrows raised at the word mansion, "I have been alive for long enough that I have gotten very good at predicting stocks and bonds. I have become absolutely disgustingly rich by making good investments," I explained to him, making him chuckle. "How old are you?" I inquired.

"One hundred and twenty-seven," He replied. "The name I was born with is James Howlett. When I was ten, I saw my family's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, kill the man I had been raised to believe was my father. I'm still not sure what happened really, but my claws came out, and I killed him. As he was dying, he told me that he was my real father. My mother had cheated on her husband with him. I ran away with the groundskeeper's son, Victor. He turned out to have a healing ability like me, too. We fought in the Civil War, both world wars, and we've been fighting in Vietnam. But Victor's gotten more and more violent. He tried to rape a Vietnamese woman, and he killed a senior officer who tried to stop him. I didn't know what he'd tried to do, I just walked in on the fight, so I defended him. We got sentenced to a firing squad, and we lived, because of our mutations. A Major William Stryker approached us in military custody, and offered us membership in Team X, a group of mutants he was in charge of. We stayed with them for a few years, and I started using the name Logan, but Victor and the others, they had no regard for human life. I had to leave. So here I am." He smiled at me, or rather, bared his teeth.

"I was born in Greece," I murmured to him. "When I was about eight, I tripped and fell headlong off a cliff. I remember being in terrible pain, then in a few seconds, it faded away. I thought I had died, but then I realized that I was still breathing. That was the first time I healed myself. My father saw it happen, and he was convinced that my abilities meant that my mother had been unfaithful to him, that I was not his child, but the child of a god. That evening, he beat my mother within an inch of her life, and I finally stopped him by throwing myself over her. As I touched her, I suddenly felt the strangest thing. I could feel every wound he had inflicted upon her, and as I was touching her, her injuries disappeared. That was the first time I ever healed someone else. Then he grabbed me and threw me into my room, and locked me inside. While I was stuck there, he beat her to death. Before her funeral, he told me that if I ever told anyone what he had done, he would kill me. It apparently had not occurred to him yet that he was not capable of doing so. Throughout her funeral, he kept a death grip on my wrist, and I wished that he would just shrivel up and die. And then, he did. He turned into a shriveled old man in seconds, and then his flesh disintegrated, leaving only his bones, which turned into dust. And that was the first time I altered the age of someone else."

As I finished speaking, Logan stood, caught me up in his arms, drew me close to him, and whispered, "You are incredible." He kissed me fiercely, and fireworks exploded in my mind. As I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss, he pulled away, scooped me up, sweeping me off my feet, and carried me to one of the couches that was now against the wall, and sprawled across it, laying me in his lap, and kissed me again. I kissed him deeply in return, tasting the whiskey on his lips. He leaned back, laying down on the couch, and I laid on top of him as our lips were locked together in a passionate, desperate embrace. He cupped my face in one of his large hands, while pulling my body closer to his with the other. My mind was blanked of everything but him, and the pleasure that the touch of his hands, his body, and his lips sent shivering through my bones.

"Come on, harder! Harder!" Armando yelled, I'm not sure about what. I thought perhaps he was demonstrating his abilities, and was having someone hit him so that he could show his lack of being hurt by it. I didn't know, I was distracted by the taste and feel of Logan's lips against mine. Raven cheered excitedly.

"What are you doing?! Who destroyed the statue?!" Moira exclaimed. That got my attention. I raised my head, turning my face away from Logan's and towards Moira's voice, and found myself looking at her, Charles, and Erik.

"It was Alex!" Hank blurted out.

"No, Havok!" Raven corrected him, her speech slurring, "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking, you," she pointed at Charles, "Should be Professor X, and you," she pointed to Erik, "Should be Magneto."

"Exceptional," Erik declared in a sarcastic tone, and started to walked away. Moira followed him.

"I expect more from you," Charles said to us, "I definitely expected more from you, Zoe, after being alive for two thousand years."

"More? What is that supposed to mean? What exactly more did you expect, Charles?" I demanded, sliding off of Logan and moving onto my feet. Erik and Moira paused and turned back to look at me. "I have been surprising people who 'expect more' from me since before your twenty-times-great-grandparents were born. And yes, Erik, we are exceptional. So are you and Charles. We are exceptional; we are mutants, and you know, we can do what needs to be done and still have some fun, as well. The three of you could use some fun. Lighten up. You are angry about the window? I will pay for a replacement. The statue? Erik, can you not fix that?" Erik nodded begrudgingly, and the half of the statue that had fallen down hovered into the air and melded with the half that was still mounted. "I could have taken care of any injuries if anything got out of hand. I could even have erased the effects of the alcohol if I needed to. So tell me, what did you expect? A group mainly comprised of twenty-year-olds to just sit here quietly while we waited for you? You have the ability to read minds, yet you did not expect us to enjoy ourselves?" Raven let out a cheer at the end of what had turned out to be a bit of a speech, though I hadn't intended to talk for so long. Logan smirked at me, seemingly enjoying my outburst.

"She does sort of have a point," Moira muttered to Charles, who looked chagrined by my rant.

"Exactly. Now come on, let me pour you all some drinks," I told them, "You know you want a little break..."

"No, thank you," Moira said tightly.

"Come on, you guys!" Raven pleaded, and Charles shrugged, reluctantly giving in.

"Well, I suppose, since you can reverse the alcohol's effect, Zoe... we might as well. A pint of bitter, please?" Charles requested.

"That is the spirit!" I exclaimed, laughing, and went over to the bar, where I poured Charles his drink.

"Is there any German beer?" Erik asked after a moment of watching Charles.

I checked the shelves of drinks, then questioned him, "Yes, we have Bitburger, is that good?"

"That's perfect," he told me, and I grabbed him a bottle of it and popped the cap off for him, a moment later realizing that with his power, Erik could have easily removed it himself. I handed him his beer and he clinked it against Charles' glass, and said, "Cheers."

"Cheers!" Charles repeated jovially, smiling widely.

"Are you sure you do not want anything, Moira?" I inquired, and she sighed.

"Water," she replied coolly.

"As you wish," I told her, shrugging, and strolled back over to the couch on which Logan lay, propped up on one arm to watch me. "Now, where were we?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I think we were right about... here," He reached over with one arm and pulled me towards him roughly, sending me sprawling across him, and I laughed delightedly. I wriggled up against him and planted my lips on his, and he ran one hand through my hair and cupped my rear with the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: After the death of Darwin, this chapter is guesswork, other than some of the specific lines of dialogue, which I got from a transcript. Yes, I'm sorry, I gave some lines to Logan. What can I say? I love the big brute.**

The next night, Charles, Erik, and Moira were out once again, looking for a Soviet general in the USSR who Shaw seemed to be going to target for something. The couch was put back the way it had been before our partying, and the shattered window had been replaced, though we had drawn a green curtain across it in response to bigotry from some of the agents. The silly people didn't seem to realize that this entire compound was devoted to people like us, or maybe they couldn't bring themselves to think of us as people at all; I had to dissuade Logan from beating them up. Sean wore a grey shirt with its long sleeves rolled up, Hank wore a light flannel and light gray pants, Raven wore a low-cut, long-sleeved black dress with a silver necklace, Armando wore a light blue polo shirt tucked into belted, dark pants, Angel wore a collared shirt, a miniskirt, and her leather jacket, again, all black, Alex wore a gray striped t-shirt under his own black leather jacket, with blue jeans, and Logan was dressed in a leather jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. I was wearing snug, green camouflage pants, a glittering, gold-sequined blouse, and brown, athletic leather boots. My hair was tied back in a ponytail, showing my large, gold hoop earrings.

Sean and Hank were seated on one couch opposite Raven and Angel, laughing and talking, while Alex played on the pinball machine, trying to beat Armando's high score, while Armando stood next to him, watching anxiously to see if he would keep his title of Pinball Wizard. I sat in an armchair, listening to Raven, Hank, Sean, and Angel, while keeping an eye on Alex and Armando, as well well as Logan, who was drinking a beer and sitting in the other armchair. Honestly, forget keeping an eye on anyone but Logan; I could hardly keep my eyes off the fierce, muscular rogue.

There was a distant thudding noise, like the footsteps of a giant, and we all froze. "What was that?" Armando asked.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right," Logan growled. I agreed with him. He and the rest of us went toward the curtained window, and he pressed the button on the wall that opened the curtains. We all looked out at the courtyard, seeing nothing to account for the noise for a moment. Then, we saw a silhouette appear in front of the moon as two men materialized in front of it in a flash of red, and then in another red flash, one of them disappeared, letting the other fall, screaming. "What is that?" Armando murmured, and the man fell just a few feet in front of the glass window, and Raven shrieked, her and Angel clasping their hands over their mouths. The teleporting man made the agents who were supposed to be guarding us rain from the sky, and as another crashed to the guard near us, Raven shrieked again and Logan unsheathed his claws, crouching and ready for battle.

Several armed agents ran up to the window, and one man hit it with his hand to attract our attention, as if he didn't have it already, yelling, "Get back, get back! Do not leave that room, we're under attack!"

We took a few steps back, then a man with red skin and a tail, wearing a suit and holding a large dagger, or perhaps a small sword, appeared behind them, and we all screamed variations of, "Look out!"

"Shoot! Shoot!" One of the agents yelled, and though they did, the red man disappeared again. I recognized him from Charles and Erik's description as being Azazel, one of Shaw's followers. At the sound of the gunfire, Hank, Angel, Raven, Alex, Sean, and Armando dived behind one of couches, literally, in Sean's case, Armando covering them, while Logan and I stood by. After having known for two millennia that I was virtually immortal, my self-preservation instincts, the "flight" part of "fight or flight" in me, had died, unlike me. I hadn't so much as flinched since I was two hundred.

Azazel appeared behind one of the armed men, grabbing his arms, so that his shots hit the window between them and us, shattering it. Then something new distracted us: a tornado, outside the other window that was still intact. Our attention was diverted again as Azazel reappeared amongst the remainder of our guards, and began slaughtering them, stabbing them with both his sword and the spearhead-shaped tip of his tail.

"Stay here my ass! Let's go!" Logan roared.

We ran after him as he charged through the exit of the room, down a concrete hallway, running into more armed guards that shouted, "Get back," at us.

"We can help!" At least one of us yelled back, but before we could prove it, a massive explosion sent the others running and screaming back into our previous room, Alex towing me along behind him. In one window, we saw Azazel finishing off some of the guards, and in the other, a huge tornado. One guard, a blonde, had followed us into the room. Azazel had killed all but one of the guards outside, and he wrapped his tail around that one, holding him in front of himself, waving the man back and forth slightly while the blonde tried to get a clear shot, finally firing his gun and hitting his fellow agent, not the homicidal teleporter. Raven sobbed while the body of an agent flew out of the tornado, towards us, hitting and shattering the window in the way, and Azazel killed the last agent, the blonde, then disappeared again. The tornado dissolved, revealing a man inside it who walked through the now-shattered window, entering the room. I recognized him as Riptide.

"You want the mutants? They're right through that door, just let us normal people go, we're no threat—" We heard a man pleading on the other side of our current room's exit, followed by a slashing noise that probably signified Azazel ending his life.

"Where's the telepath?" We heard a different man ask.

"Not here," someone else answered him calmly.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off," The man speaking opened the doors to our room, and strolled in, followed by Azazel, telling us, "Good evening. My name's Sebastian Shaw, and I am not here to hurt you." He was a thin, middle-aged, blue-eyed blonde, wearing a black suit over a blood red dress shirt, and holding a metal helmet that looked like it belonged on the head of a medieval warrior.

"Freeze!" A guard yelled at him from outside. Idiot. He should have just shot him.

"Azazel," Shaw said, and Azazel teleported out and killed the agent. "My friends, there is a revolution coming," he told us, handing his helmet to Riptide, "When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved, or rise up to freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay, and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me, and live like kings," He looked at me, Raven, and Angel, "And queens."

"Go fuck yourself," Logan snarled. Shaw held out his hand, and Angel took it, and they walked towards the empty frame of the window that had looked out at the courtyard.

"Angel," Raven said in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked.

"Come on," Angel told us in a tight, emotional voice, "We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." She turned, and walked away with Shaw, followed by Riptide.

"We have to do something," Raven murmured, as Shaw, Angel, and Riptide stepped through the window. Armando turned to Alex, giving him a look, and Alex shoved him away as he realized that he was being asked to use his powers against another person, even someone like Shaw.

"Stop. I'm coming with you," Armando said loudly, going after Shaw and Angel.

"Good choice," Shaw told him, "So, tell me about your mutation."

"Well, I adapt to survive. So, I guess I'm coming with you," Armando replied.

"I like that," Shaw said, smiling, and beckoned him over to the rest of the group.

"Alex!" Armando yelled as soon as he was close to Angel.

"Get out!" Alex roared to Raven, Hank, Logan, and Sean, warning them away from him.

"Do it!" Armando shouted, grabbing Angel and shielding her with his body, his skin becoming rock-like, and Alex blasted rings of red light at Shaw, Riptide, and Azazel. Two missed, then Shaw caught one.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture," The madman said as he squeezed the red light into a ball in his hands, then absorbed it. Armando lunged at him, but Shaw turned and absorbed the energy of his punch, vibrating. Then he grabbed Darwin by the chin, and whispered, "Adapt to this." A ball of energy appeared in Shaw's hand, and he forced it into Armando's mouth, then Azazel teleported, disappearing with Shaw, Angel, and Riptide. Darwin started to glow, his body frantically trying to transform into something that could absorb the blast, his skin turning to shiny chrome, then starting to crack and darken, as I lunged forward, trying to take his hand to heal him, though I knew I couldn't make it to him in time, even as light started to shine through the cracks in his skin, and he turned to me, holding out his hand, not for me to touch, but to ward me away. The light enveloped him, destroying him from the inside out, and I could do nothing to save him. The shockwave of the explosion hit me, throwing me backwards and knocking me off my feet. If I hadn't been me, I might have suffered from at least scrapes, bruises, burns, broken bones, and maybe have died, but, being me, I was fine. The others were farther away than I was, and escaped unharmed.

After his death, I wandered the compound, looking for anyone who was still breathing, trying to find someone I could heal, some life I could save. Alex, Raven, Hank, and Sean followed me, none of them knowing what to do. It was pointless anyway. Every non-mutant in the compound was dead. "We should get our things," I finally suggested, having given up hope on being able to help anyone, "We are not going to be able to stay here any longer."

"Yeah, good idea," Alex agreed, and Hank, Raven, Sean, and Logan concurred. We all went to our rooms and quickly gathered our belongings in suitcases, none of us wanting to be alone for long, and met back up in the hallway that all our rooms were connected to before going outside. Raven had a white suitcase, Sean had a green plaid one, Hank's was blue, Alex's was black, while I carried my two large, brown leather bags and Logan carried a army-green duffel bag.

Charles, Erik, Moira, and the handful of operatives accompanying them found us all the next morning, outside, in front of the remnants of Division X. Raven had found solace in Hank's arms, and the two had fallen asleep, while Alex and Sean both managed to doze off using their luggage as pillows. Logan fell asleep holding my against his chest, but I stayed awake the whole night, relying on my healing factor to keep me alert. All night long, I could think of nothing but Armando's last few moments, what I could have done differently, how I could have, should have saved him somehow.

I heard the noise of car engines approaching us, and I knew it had to be Charles and his entourage. They came in four large black cars like the ones we had driven in to get to Division X, and the sound of their arrival awoke Raven, Alex, Sean, and Hank, who all stood, tensed up, ready to flee, while Logan crouched, claws unsheathed, until the familiar government vehicles came into view.

Charles, Erik, and Moira all nearly flew out of one of the cars, Charles running over to Raven and hugging her, before the three started to bombard us with questions.

"What happened?!" Moira demanded, and Charles lifted his hand to his temple to find out the answer to the question without the hassle of having to listen to people speaking. I could sort of feel him digging around in my mind, and I expected Alex, Raven, Hank, and Sean were feeling the same way. Government agents flooded out of the cars, and started examining the rubble of the compound.

"Shaw happened," I said grimly, for the benefit of the two newcomers who didn't have telepathic abilities.

"Where are Armando and Angel?" Erik asked, his eyes scanning the carnage of the building behind us, but before anyone could answer him, Charles spoke.

"That's it, then. You're all going home," The telepath said to Sean, Alex, Hank, Raven, Logan, and me. "This has gotten too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Charles, I am immortal," I reminded him, glowering.

" _No one else is!_ " He roared at me, rage in his eyes.

"Do you think I do not know that?! I have watched _thousands_ of people die! I know better than _anyone_ how easily lives end. _Everyone_ I have _ever_ cared about is dead except for my _butler_ and the people here!" I snapped at him, tears in my eyes. Everyone looked at me, stunned for a moment by my statement, that I cared about them, and Logan squeezed my hand gently.

"I—I'm sorry, Zoe, but I can't lead people to their deaths," Charles stubbornly insisted, shaking his head.

"Then don't. I will. I've had plenty of practice," Logan snarled.

" _No!_ " Charles yelled. I could see in his eyes the helpless rage he felt at the fact that he had gotten Armando involved, and it had led to his death.

"He's not going back to prison," Sean told Charles, pointing to Alex, and I nodded emphatically, already planning ways to keep Alex a free man. I could stash him on my estate; it was a huge property, over a dozen acres. If anyone investigated, I had a secret second basement I could hide him in while the place was being searched...

"They killed Darwin," Alex said darkly.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over," Charles stated firmly, but he was wrong; this was far from over, and he had to have known it.

"Darwin's dead, Charles. And we can't even bury him," Raven cried, her hands balling up.

"We can avenge him," Erik said suddenly. Personally, I thought we ought to leave avenging to a certain group of people who didn't have X-genes, but taking down Shaw sounded like a very good idea.

"They're just kids," Charles told him, trying to sound as if he had the final say on the matter.

"No. They were kids. Shaw has his army. We need ours," Erik replied, and Charles slowly gave in and turned to the rest of us.

"We'll need to train. All of us. Yes?" He asked us grimly.

"Yeah," Alex replied, and Raven, Hank, Sean, and I echoed him.

"We can't stay here," Hank said. "Even if they re-opened the department, it's not safe. We've got no where to go."

"I might know a place," I started to say, thinking of my own estate, but Charles spoke at the same time.

"Yes we do," He said. The eight mutants and Moira split into two groups (Charles, Moira, Raven, Hank, and Sean, and Erik, Alex, Logan, and me), and each group situated itself in one of two cars. Charles drove one, and Erik drove the other, following the telepath. Alex sat in the front passenger seat next to Erik, while Logan and I sat close together in the back, leaning against each other comfortably.

"What exactly happened back there?" Erik asked, glancing back at me and Logan in the rear view mirror, "Besides you two hooking up." Of Logan and I, neither had the decency to blush or be embarrassed by that.

"A red, devilish-looking guy with a tail," Logan began.

"Azazel," I interrupted.

"Yeah, Azazel. He showed up first and started teleporting people into the air and dropping them, and stabbing people with a knife and his tail, and he got one of the agents to shoot out the glass in one window, then there was a tornado, and an agent flew out of it and broke the other window, and the tornado disappeared and there was this guy there," Logan kept explaining.

"Riptide. Riptide was there. Then there was an explosion in another part of the department, and then Shaw came in and said something about a revolution coming, and he asked us to join him, and Angel did, then Darwin said he was going to join too, so he could shield her when I used my mutation, but Shaw absorbed it and he made a ball of energy and put it in Darwin's mouth, and then he and Angel and Riptide and Azazel all teleported away..." Alex continued, almost babbling, then trailing off.

"I tried to get to Armando in time to save him, I tried, and he just looked at me and he held up his hand to tell me to stop... and then it was all over," I whispered, and Logan wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"Once a Nazi, always a Nazi," Erik muttered grimly, staring at the road ahead, probably thinking about all the horrible things he wanted to do to the man.

Within an hour of driving, we were in front of a mansion large enough and extravagant enough to rival my own home, with huge lawns and gardens. It didn't, however, appear to have its own zoo, so in my mind, my own home remained firmly superior. We got out of the cars and converged in front of the mansion.

"This is yours?" Sean exclaimed, looking around wide-eyed at the opulence in front of us.

"No, it's ours," Charles stated, smiling. I thought the law would probably disagree on that, but I declined to comment.

"Honestly, Charles, I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship," Erik declared sarcastically.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me," Raven said, grinning.

"I suppose this will work almost as well as my place," I conceded, chuckling, after looking around, and the others smiled. "Now, where are our rooms? I would like to put my things away, if you do not mind, Charles."

The telepath led us inside, up a grand staircase, and into a long hallway. "This whole hallway is just bedrooms, pick whichever you want," He told us, and we all started to find bedrooms. I approached Logan as he went into the closest room.

"By any chance, Logan, would you like to, perhaps, double up?" I inquired of him nervously.

"You mean, sleep together?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I replied, blushing slightly.

"Sometimes the claws come out when I'm asleep," He informed me.

"I might be the only person who could not be harmed by them," I told him, then murmured softly, "And I hate sleeping alone."

"In that case, I'm glad you asked," Logan said, and pulled me close to him, kissing me fiercely, and we went into the bedroom together.


End file.
